


Untitled (Derek's not calling the baby Billy)

by castielsass



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: FTM Stiles, Humour, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i accidentally pregnant ftm!stiles<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Derek's not calling the baby Billy)

“So, I’m pregnant.”  
The sheriff leaned back, the kitchen chair groaning under his weight. “Huh.”  
“Yeah,” Stiles said, slumping down beside the table. “Yeah,”

It had been an accident, kind of. The pregnancy, not the sex. Although maybe the sex too, kind of. Derek hadn’t really been planned, more like a nuclear attack. Like a bomb centring in on a town, following through with…explosions. Except instead of resulting in death and massive amounts of blood it had resulted in…life.  
“Woah, I just made the best metaphor in my head, liste-“ Stiles started, pouting when his dad cut across him, shaking a hand.  
“Do we know who the father is? The other father, I mean?” The sheriff asked the table, head shaking slowly.  
Stiles bristled. “We totally know, what’s that supposed to mean, you think I-“  
“Who?” The sheriff snapped and Stiles sank back into the chair and mumbled.  
“What.”  
“I said…Derrrreek. Derek H-Hale?”  
There was a jaw aching silence for a few minutes as the sheriff’s face worked frantically.  
“The. One. I arrested? For murder,” The sheriff manages, fist alarmingly tight on the table.  
“The one who was released-“  
“The one who’s six years older than you-“ The sheriff started to stand and gave up halfway through, collapsing back on the chair.  
“Four! Four years older. Which is pretty, like. Significant, as a number. I mean the baby could probably start kindergarten at four years old, so maybe that’s like a _sign_ -“  
Stiles stopped abruptly when his father literally hissed like a cat.  
But hey, the worst was surely over, his dad knew. Now it was time for everyone else, he guessed. 

Scott was the easiest, to be fair. It might have helped that Scott had already been aware that Stiles had a vagina, and was capable of pregnancy. The most surprising part for him, was that Derek was the father.  
“Oh my God, it’s like Teen Mom except it’s Teen Dad and you’re actually pregnant, with _Derek’s_ baby, Stiles how even…Stiles, I just. Did you tell your dad? Was he ok with it? Are you gonna keep it? What are you naming it? Can I be the godfather?”  
Stiles just threw his hands up and blew air out of his pursed lips. “Yes, to everything.”  
“Stiles,” Scott started, face turning serious for a minute, leaning in to his best friend. Stiles leaned in too, brows furrowed. Stiles nodded at him.  
“You can’t name a baby Yes, that’s really dumb.”

The rest of the pack was disastrous. Stiles hoarded them to the living room in Derek’s apartment and they all gathered round the couch, Stiles in front of them. Derek stood behind him, silent and imposing. On the way in, Stiles had winked at Derek and he had rolled his eyes back so Stiles was sure he was ok. They were both ok. Derek was just hiding nervousness in the form of anger like usual.  
“So, baby. Well, soon enough, anyway. In here,” Stiles announced, pointing at his belly. “Pregnancy, I have.”  
Lydia had sat there in silence and then raised an eyebrow and nodded to herself as if she had figured out the working secrets of the universe. She sank back against the couch. Isaac looked quietly terrified and Stiles made a mental note to reassure him later that Stiles would still have time for him. Scott was too busy running his hand through Allison’s hair. Allison herself did not look shocked at all and Stiles rolled his eyes, figuring Scott had already spilt to her. Boyd opened his mouth and then closed it again when Lydia nudged him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and leaned against her. Jackson scoffed and started to whine but Danny jammed an elbow under his ribs and said “don’t be a dumbass” and Jackson shut his mouth with a snap. “Dick,” Jackson hissed, trying to jab his elbow into Danny’s sensitive side. Danny caught it hard and held it tight. “Shhhh,” he hissed. Erica looked around at everyone else.  
“Are we not…Are we just accepting this. Are we not gonna even ask how the hell he’s pregnant. _He’s_ pregnant?”  
Stiles clicked his fingers and tutted, “Right, yeah, no. I have a vag, and an oven. With a bun in it. I’m trans, I guess. So yeah. This dude is pregnant.”  
Erica stared at him for a second and then nodded slowly “Ok. Can I be a godmother?”

 

So, yeah, third trimester made it kind of difficult to pass, but after a while he got used to the stares from the kids and teachers at school. It made it easier having the pack around to help answer questions when Stiles just wanted to go a full day without having to tell someone about his genitals. It still kind of upset him if he had to go somewhere people had never seen him pregnant before. Having to deal with the wide eyed stares and suspicious side glances made him want to curl up over his bump protectively, hands digging automatically into the stretched material of the elastic band Boyd had sewn carefully into his jeans to expand with his belly.  
He couldn’t bind his chest anymore, which made it even more difficult. His chest had never betrayed him too badly, it was small and a cheap binder he had bought off the internet years ago always did the job just fine. The pathetic thing was, he could probably have totally rolled with that, until one day, standing in the doctor’s office, reading a pamphlet entitled _Delivery Room Etiquette_ a middle aged woman with a blue rinse and gold rimmed glasses raised an eyebrow at the hand he had mindlessly tucked into the elastic band of his jeans, palm flat to belly. Stiles yanked his hand out of his pants, flashing an embarrassed grin at the woman. She looked back down at her magazine and mumbled something about teenage girls not using protection and Stiles’ smile dropped as ice shot through his chest.  
“I’m a _boy_ and condoms aren’t 100 percent effective! Also fuc-“ Stiles ran out of breath and swallowed hard. He turned away to sit on the chair furthest from the woman, embarrassed.  
After only a couple of weeks being pregnant, Stiles figured he really liked it. Having the pack runs errands for him instead of the other way around was pretty cushy and he happily sacrificed being able to keep breakfast down for the ability to snap his fingers and order Jackson out to get ice cream. The first time Jackson had started to laugh and refused, but Derek’s eyes had flashed red and Jackson was already halfway out the door.  
“This is awesome, Billy can just stay in there forever,” Stiles announced, resting his hands on his warm stomach, fingernails scratching mindlessly against the pale stretchmarks. “I’m gonna stay pregnant forever, let’s just have all the kids. All of the babies, please.”  
Stiles turned around when Derek didn’t say anything and wiggled his eyebrows, “I was kidding, grump-“  
“No, shut up. Let’s. Ok.” Derek nodded and Stiles turned back around, with a pleased little grin and said “Ok.”  
“We’re not calling him Billy.”


End file.
